Future
by Lettizz
Summary: It's been years since Artemis Fowl, and now it's the new generation who take over the 'spotlight.' Daughter of Opal Koboi, Adriana Koboi is kidnapped and Opal almost declares war. Instead, she hatches a plan to bring down the whole of Haven.. (Again, another story I deleted a while ago, but I have decided to continue with).
1. Introductions

**Chapter One: Introductions**

"Sapphire and Adriana Koboi," read Sabrina. "Offspring of Opal Koboi. Father unknown. Both sisters look remarkably like their mother, with striking red hair and deep green eyes. Sapphire has been charged with robbery, hijacking, contact with humans and dealing with goblins. Oddly, Adriana has never been in contact with the LEP force. Few people have sighted the Koboi sisters."

Sabrina finished darkly. Her eyes darted around the room to see people's reaction. Lily glared at the flickering screen. Lily Short was daughter of Holly Short, a respected LEP officer. Holly had retired; currently living in a cottage underground, but Lily had followed in her footsteps and become the second female LEP officer. Not _as _impressive, but Trouble had once joked the LEP was going to be overflowing with females in years to come. It was the first time Lily had ever seen him smile.

Behind Lily was Juliet Butler, sister of Domovoi Butler, highly skilled bodyguard. Clearly etched on Juliet's arm was an elaborate blue diamond, warning other professional protectors of her rank. She liked to think it meant, '_Don't mess with me._' A few other recognisable figures stood in the room. Captain Kelp, his wimpish younger brother Grub Kelp, and Wing Commander Raine Vinyáya. Sabrina had taken over the role of Foaly, the technology genius. Through an uncle's will, Foaly had discovered he had a distant cousin; enter Sabrina.

Eventually, Lily broke the silence. "So they're dangerous? Like their mother, Opal Koboi?"

Sabrina sighed irritably, in the way that let Lily know she was being unbelievably stupid. "Perhaps. We don't know. There is no actual evidence to prove they're dangerous. We need _evidence_."

There was a pause. "Are you implying we need to _find _them- in case they could be a threat to the people?"

"Not find them, no." There was a glint in Sabrina's eyes. "But we could _accidently _run into them."

Lily's tinkly laugh, like silver bells, filled the empty silence. "And who has the pleasure of... _meeting them?_"

"I know a person." said Sabrina cunningly.

Wing-commander Vinyáya stepped forward, tired of the current conversation. "I hate to interrupt this..." She glanced at Lily and Sabrina. "_Fascinating _conversation, but we all have jobs to do. Why don't you stop wasting my time and tell me the plan?"

There was a stunned silence. Sabrina leaned forward, raising the tension in the room. "I may have concocted a little..._idea._"


	2. Adriana

**Chapter Two: Adriana**

Picture a grand mansion, built in the beautiful scenery of Dublin. Imagine cloaked green hills, and dotted white sheep. Iron gates loom over any passer-by. Now zoom in on the mansion. A high wooden door is at the centre of the building, and dark windows surround it. Spindly trees look fragile as the ferocious wind blows them. Storm clouds gather over the rooftops of the mansion, and the distant sound of thunder rumbles. The front door swings open. A pale youth steps out, blinking in the light. His smart Gucci suit, red tie, and crisp shirt give the impression he is a rich businessman, but his youthful face and big black/blue eyes say otherwise. He is Artemis Fowl II, heir to the fowl fortune, and boy genius, with the highest IQ in Europe. He sighs, exasperated.

_UNKOWN P.O.V_

Keep. Still. Don't. Move. A. Muscle. My constant focus fails me. The mud boy (annoyingly) notices.

"Butler. There is a fairy hovering three metres above ground. Kindly take care of her. Pixie, by the look of it."

His giant Eurasian manservant, the size of an elephant nods. He doesn't bother to question. It's his job; don't ask questions. He pulls out his selected sig Sauer, and shoots a red laser beam. My visor screen cracks and everything goes black.

"Ugh..." I feel a burning pain on my forehead. I gingerly check all my body parts are functioning; everything seems to be in order, except from my head. _Vision's blurry, _I think. _But it'll soon refocus. _For the time being, I'm stuck with bad eyesight. I squint my eyes, attempting to see my surroundings. It's too vague.

"So." An unfocused figure steps forward. "You're the infamous Adriana Koboi, offspring of Opal Koboi."

He knows me. How could he know me? I've never been in contact with any humans. I must contact sister. He notices my efforts to reboot my wrist communicator. D'Arvit.

"Don't bother trying. I severed all connections with the outside of the manor. We're separated from the world, in a sense." He laughs, sending a chill down my spine. "You must speak eventually, Adriana. Or Butler will make you."

A giant of a man appears from behind a plastered wall. He is gripping a weapon, which I can't see properly. Damn this infernal vision.

"You can't see properly, can you?" He says gently, looking deep into my eyes. I see fireworks, which I eschew with a firm hand. No.

"I...am...injured," I manage to rasp out. "What do you expect?"

He chuckles. "Just like your mother. In fact, exactly...just...like your mother." His tone has changed, his face becomes serious, staring into my eyes. I feel very uncomfortable. He waves a hand, signalling this conversation is over.

"Butler, take her to the prison."

What more would I expect from Artemis Fowl?


	3. Private Lily Short

**Chapter Three: Private Lily Short**

Lily Short was beginning to become irritable. The little "meeting" Sabrina reserved, lasted three whole hours, mainly to Vinyáya discussing eagerly battle strategy with Trouble Kelp. _I can't believe I ever went on a date with him, _Lily thought, exasperated. Another side of her argued that it wasn't her fault; she didn't know what she was doing. The other side responded with, _I'm forty years old, for crying out loud. I should know better. _She shook her head, and forced herself to concentrate. Although there wasn't much to concentrate on. She had been given a 'day off', for no reason in particular. But Lily was suspicious. Trouble Kelp was a strict captain, it was a rarity to be given a day off. Her mother had always said he was a pleasure to work alongside, however, he hadn't given Lily a reason to like him. She was bottom of the dung heap, with the rank, 'Private'. It _embarrassed _her. _Mother had warned me of the LEP's sexism, _thought Lily angrily as a group of elves wolf whistled as she walked past. _But I never fully expected them to be like pigs. _

It wasn't a wonder that most fairies stared as Lily Short walked past. She had striking features, with highly defined cheekbones and big hazel eyes, framed by thick lashes. Nut brown skin, similar to Holly's, gave her an exotic look. Although Holly was 1 metre 1 centimetre tall, a centimetre shorter than average, unusually, Lily had grown into a tall, slender woman. Well, tall for a fairy, at 1 metre 19 centimetres.

"Oi! Broad! Want to take a ride in my shuttle? I've got an extra seat!" shouted a stout dwarf. Lily ignored him. Dwarves weren't worth wasting their time, as she knew in one swift move she'd have him pinned down on the ground. It gave her comfort to know she could kick any fairy in this town's arse.

Unfortunately for Lily's patient, the rude dwarf continued shouting. "Did you hear, love? I asked if you wanted a-"

Before I continue, many should know what a danger Lily Short is in battle. Outside of work and any combat, she's a sweet, caring, gentle fairy. However, those who have fought her in combat shiver when they remember the times Lily won against them.

She could take it no longer. With a loud battle cry, she launched herself at the dwarf. It took him by surprise, and he staggered backwards. In a deft movement, Lily jumped up and knocked the dwarf unconscious with the collision between his head and her chunky boots. _A swinging kick, they call it_, thought Lily. _I've always wanted to try one._

Unfortunately, it wasn't until she turned around, that she met the full steely glare of Wing Commander Vinyáya.

"Private Short," said Vinyáya in an icy tone. "Report to Headquarters immediately."


	4. Anger of the Kobois

**Chapter Four: Anger of the Koboi's**

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

"I-I don't know, mistress."

Sapphire Koboi, shaking with anger, turned to meet the petrified elf to look him straight in the eye. Her icy blue eyes met his wide green ones. He collapsed on the floor, spasming in pain.

"Black magic," she muttered. "A brilliant way to relieve stress."

But Sapphire didn't have time to celebrate her victory. A message flashed up on her sixty inch screen. _Incoming message, _it read. _Do you wish to accept? _

"I accept," mumbled Sapphire.

Pixels began to gather on the screen, until they formed together to reveal big green eyes, an almond slice of a face, and pursed heart-shaped lips.

Sapphire knelt on the floor, head bent. "Mother."

"Sapphire, how... _pleasant._" The voice of Opal Koboi was forced politeness.

"How are you, Mo-"

"No time for pleasantries. Give me news. Good?"

Sapphire paused, giving Opal enough time to piece together what had happened. Two seconds, to be precise. Opal's delicate eyebrows knotted together.

"Artemis Fowl," she hissed. "What has he done?"

"I'm... I'm not sure, Mother."

"You're..._not sure?_ Pray tell, how can you be _not sure?_ Either you are or you aren't!" shrieked Opal, in hysterics.

"He took her, Mother."

"When?" said Opal urgently.

"Artemis Fowl. He took Adriana." Repeated Sapphire dumbly.

Opal rolled her eyes. "Well, I guessed that, you invalid! Find her! Find her NOW."

Sapphire's voice was muffled, but clear enough to make out two words. "Yes, Mother."


	5. The Truth

**Chapter Five: The truth**

**Fowl Manor, Dublin.**

Artemis Fowl had been studying the screens of all the CCTV cameras. One in particular- the camera wired to watch the prison cell. It was interesting, watching the pixie's reactions to solitary confinement. Mostly she banged her clenched fists against the stone walls, shouting for help. Her efforts were in vain. The walls were five metres thick. No living thing on the other side, would be able to hear her. To his surprise, she gave up out of exhaustion. But that wasn't the surprising part. Adriana slowly turned around, facing the security camera.

"Give up, Fowl. While you still can."

Artemis laughed, and pressed the intercom button wired the prison. It flashed red, signalling Adriana would be able to hear him when he spoke. "Why should I give up? I'm having so much... _fun,_" He spat out. "Besides, looking at the circumstances, the odds are stacked against you."

Oddly, this didn't deter the creature. She straightened her back, a smile forming on her lips. "They are coming for me, Artemis. And when they do you will be in trouble."

Artemis was about to ask who, when Adriana outstretched a hand and began to chant a spell. Shivers ran down his back, as swirling green mist slowly writhed towards the camera. A crooked crack appeared on the screen, and Artemis lost connection to the prison cell.

"This isn't good," he muttered to himself. Butler studied him carefully. Artemis hadn't been this at uneasy since his father disappeared. Butler had seen him cracking his knuckles, muttering to himself, even making up complicated tunes on his desktop, using his fingers.

"Artemis..." Butler began. "You seem a little... out of character."

"Nonsense," Artemis waved away the comment. "I am perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

Butler licked his dry lips nervously, knowing this wasn't his job. "I've never seen you like this. Normally, you hold no guilt for holding hostages. However, Adriana seems to have an effect on you. You've become... nervous, jumpy. I've known you for twenty five years. You can't hide from me."

Artemis groaned, and held his hand in his pale hands. "There's something I never told you, Butler. Something important."

He glanced around nervously. "Shut the door."

Instinctively, Butler obeyed. Artemis gestured to the chair in front of his desk. "Take a seat. I've got a lot to tell you."

_**Five years ago, in Haven...**_

The bustling crowds of fairies parted like the red sea. Silence fell on the crowd like an invisible cloak. A human was walking down the street. His dark eyes darted around to meet every fairy's gaze. His raven hair slicked back by gel, revealed a pale face. He walked stiffly down the street, with perfect composure. He wore a striped Armani suit, with a crisp white shirt and black loafers. Hushed whispers were heard, he caught a few glimpses of, '_A human? There's never been a human here._' The youth got dark glares, and a wide birth. Eventually, he was seen walking into LEP headquarters. Oddly, fairies outside saw a short elf hugging the mysterious man. "_Traitor,_" hissed an angry dwarf.

**Inside Headquarters.**

"Holly." The man released the smiling elf. "How long has it been?"

"You've improved, Artemis. Years ago, you _never _would have hugged me."

Artemis made the impression of a goldfish. "I haven't... _improved. _I've stayed the same!"

Holly laughed. "_There's _the Artemis I know."

"I assume you've _beckoned _me here for a reason."

Holly held her hands on her hips, rolling her hazel eyes. "Don't be so dramatic, Artemis. I haven't _beckoned _you. I just want you to meet an old friend."

Artemis's smile quickly faded. "Old friend, you say?" He raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard that excuse yet."

Holly playfully punched him, beaming from ear to ear. "Follow me, _Drama Queen._"

Artemis found himself led to a separated block, cut off from the rest of the building.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He groaned. Artemis Fowl was a man who liked knowledge, and _hated _not knowing. 'You'll see,' were the worst words to say to Artemis Fowl. However, he wasn't going to throw a tantrum in front of Holly like a little girl who didn't get sweets. Holly placed her petite hand on a scanner, which flashed green. _'Recognised,' _said a female voice.

Holly felt the need to fill him in on details. "We call it the hand scanner, for the more... _simple _minded people."

"What's the real name?" asked Artemis, intrigued.

Holly rolled her eyes. "I don't know! I leave the _geniuses _to know that."

"_Genii, _actually," corrected Artemis.

"I really missed you, Artemis."

This confused him even more. He may have been a genius, but he was clueless when it came to girls. Especially elf ones, with magic who could kick his arse in a nanosecond. _It must be down to chromosomes, _Artemis finally decided. This was followed by, _That's slightly disturbing, considering Holly's eighty five years old. _He was about to give himself a headache, going into further research about girls' emotions, when his thought pattern was disrupted as the steel doors slid open.

"Why the extreme reinforcement?" questioned Artemis. Holly ignored him, something she prided herself on. Four more doors had to be opened, which took a considerable amount of time, surprising, considering the technology. _The fairies are losing their edge, _thought Artemis.

"Now, don't be alarmed," reassured Holly. "She can't...hurt you."

Suddenly, Artemis felt a jolt of fear. Who was this female who was so dangerous she needed thick steel walls to ensure she never got out?

He entered the room cautiously. A figure was sitting in the middle of the room, tied to the chair. Four elves with puffed out chests and various weapons attached to their belts, guarded her. One in every corner. She looked up with frenzied eyes.

"Opal," murmured Artemis. "You've grown older."

He studied the once powerful genius. Despite being five years older, it didn't show on her face. Smudges of dirt and fresh scars did, though. Her once beautiful flowing red mane, was wild. It was damaged, frizzed up and looked like it hadn't been washed in months.

"Artemis. You're...older."

He met her gaze intently. In a nanosecond, Opal lashed out, screaming. She scratched at empty air, thanks to Artemis's quick reactions. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! LOOK!" She screeched. The guards pounced, but Holly stopped them.

"Violence won't help," she said quietly. She punched in a few digits on her wristwatch.

"Captain Short to Commander Kelp, Captain Short to Commander Kelp, do you receive me?"

There was a few sparks, and cracks, but eventually, Kelp's voice filtered through.

"Commander Kelp receiving. What's wrong?"

"Commander," said Holly urgently. "We need reinforcement. The prisoner has gone out of control, repeat, the prisoner has gone out of control."

While Holly was occupied with gaining reinforcements, Artemis was attempting to calm Opal. His attempts were useless. The guards watched, helplessly, as Artemis tried to calm Opal like soothing a wild horse.

"I'M A FAILURE," She screamed at him. "BECAUSE OF YOU!" She continued thrashing around.

"Reinforcements on their way, Captain." Holly sighed a breath of relief. She didn't turn around quick enough. Quick enough to see a smiling Opal, free from her roped prison, punch her in the face. Then everything went black.

"Went out like a light," Opal turned away from the body of the unconscious Holly. "Easy."

Only one figure was left standing. "Why have you done this? Tell me," he demanded quietly. "I have a right to know."

Opal batted her eyelashes, putting on an innocent face. "Whatever do you mean?"

He felt like screaming at Opal's childish face, but he didn't want to give her satisfaction. He wouldn't give in to her mind games.

"Why... have you... done this?" He looked around at the unconscious of the elf guards, and... Holly. She looked so peaceful, lying there on the floor. Her auburn hair prettily curled around her petite face.

Opal sighed irritably. "Because... mud boy. I need to connect... with somebody."

Artemis frowned. This was not the answer he was expecting.

"Listen to me. If you were imprisoned for ten years, all alone... You'd want to be close to someone, the minute you break out. You understand?"

He shook his head, his brow furrowed.

"You are _not _making this easy for me. So I'm just going to have to show you." Opal reached out for his black tie, and pulled it out. Artemis was about to protest, when he felt Opal kiss him. Her lips were surprisingly soft, and warm. She pulled his body closer to her, and carried on kissing him gently. The kisses became deeper, more passionate.

That was the night Artemis's world shattered, and all he could remember was Opal's deep green eyes imprinted in his brain.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin. **

Butler shuddered in disgust. "No disrespect master, but..."

"I know," sighed Artemis. "I was stupid, young and naive."

Butler suppressed a laugh. Naive? Now that didn't sound like Artemis.

"You still haven't explained why Adriana scares you."

"Butler, my old friend. Surely you can piece two and two, together."

Butler's mind whirred like a clockwork tower. His eyes widened when he understood. Artemis watched him carefully.

"Yes, old friend. Adriana is my..."

"Daughter." Gasped Butler.


	6. Off Duty

**Chapter Six: Off duty**

**LEP Headquarters, Haven.**

Lily couldn't believe this. Not only were they taking her off the mission, she would be, 'released of her duties for a while'.

"You can't do this! You can't!" Lily banged a fist on the glass table.

"Private Short, sit down," said Wing-Commander Vinyáya calmly. "We don't have time for your antics."

Lily reluctantly sat down. It wouldn't do her any good to ignore Vinaya's orders, especially as her career wasn't looking too good.

"Wing-Commander," began Lily. "I know in the first place you were... _reluctant _to let me go, due t0 my family's history. But this gives me an advantage. My mother has taught me everything I need to know about the Fowls- I can use it _against _them. You know I'm the best one for this job!"

"We're not here to start a war against the Fowls, Private Short," said Trouble Kelp coolly. "We're here to negotiate with them. We need them on our side, if we're to stop the Kobois from wreaking havoc."

Lily knew she was out of her place, anyway. But she couldn't let this go. "I thought you initial plan was to find out more about them, before making decisions!"

"It was, Private. Until we received a..._ message_ from Sapphire, her sister."

Trouble hit a button on his chair. The flat screen in front of them flickered on. For a few seconds, there was nothing. The LEP were looking at a blank, white canvas.

"What are we looking at?" hissed Lily impatiently.

"Keep watching," commanded Vinyáya. "You'll see."

Out of nowhere, appeared Sapphire Koboi. She was smiling.

"Cairo. Pyramid of Giza. 14th August. Or the girl dies."

The tape ended, and the screen went black. Silence filled the room.

Lily hesitated. "I don't mean to be rude, Captain..."

"Yes?" prompted Trouble.

"Before you saw this message, who was Sabrina going to send?"

"Me." A boy stepped out of the shadows.

Lily's jaw dropped. "You're not..."

"Yes, Lily Short. I am Myles Fowl, brother of Artemis. How do you do?"

**Unknown Location.**

_Unbelievable. Leave Sapphire alone for a day, maybe more, and she's already managed to lose her sister,_ Opal thought. _I should have done this myself. Never should have trusted them. _She mentally kicked herself, remembering the night she lost it all. Her dignity, her pride, her... _virginity. _Opal wasn't entirely in control of herself that night; confinement had deprived her of her own mind. _The past will be the past, _she thought stiffly. _Nothing I can do. _Unfortunately for the weak pixies that served her, Opal wasn't in a good mood that day.

"Your food, my Queen," said a pixie, stretching out a bowl of soup.

"Don't look at me in the face!" Shrieked Opal. She took one look at the bowl of soup, and sniffed. "And what... is this... _slop_?"

"It's potato soup, Queen," he said eagerly. "It's very popular on the surface."

"Mud men food!" Opal screeched, knocking the bowl aside, smiling as the china smashed into pieces.

"Lucky for you, I'm in a good mood." Lied Opal.

The pixie gulped. Knowing Opal, he knew she was never in a good mood.

"Leave me, before I change my mind!"

The pixie scurried away, as fast as he could on his short legs. He didn't make it far, before a flying bullet wedged itself in his heart. He gasped for air, his lungs burning, and a pool of blood seeped through his faded LEP uniform. He collapsed on the floor, his eyes glassy.

"Whoopsie," cackled Opal. "Looks like you weren't fast enough."

She giggled like a little girl, and skipped away from the dead body of Gerome Triyatno.

**Five years ago,** Gerome Triyatno was a respected LEP commander. Captain Kelp had commented on how, 'efficient,' and 'experienced,' he was. It looked like Gerome was heading for a promotion- with the rank of Commander. However, one day, Gerome went missing. Trouble sent his best officers to search for him, anxious not to lose one of his best men. Unfortunately, all the men found in his apartment were ashes and dust. Every piece of furniture had vanished, not a trace of life to be found. It was as if Gerome Triyatno had not lived there for ten years.

Only one person knew what had happened to Gerome Triyatno, and they certainly weren't about to go spilling it to the LEP. Opal Koboi had kidnapped him. In the middle of the night, an unsuspecting Gerome was sleeping peacefully in his bed, whilst Opal crept as, 'silently as a mouse,' into his apartment, and stole him away in the night. Ever since that fateful night, he had served as a humble servant to Opal. He had been of some use to her, until she decided it was time to, 'replace' him.

_I shall need to get rid of that, _thought Opal, staring at the lifeless corpse. _I have more important things to attend to. Later, maybe. _It was time to contact Lily Short. _I wonder what poor, _

_unsuspecting soul they will have chosen to represent them. _

Opal strutted her way into her 'watch room'. It wasn't called watch room for nothing. It contained twenty screens, each connected to a security camera set to watch over Police Plaza. Opal had hacked into Foaly's systems, and now had full access. She poured herself a glass of herbal grass juice, her new favourite beverage, and settled down on her fluffy pink beanbag, 'fit for a Queen'. Opal's big eyes intently watched on one particular screen- Foaly's lab. _I'm much smarter than that donkey butt kisser, _Opal reassured herself. She laughed quietly. _He's entirely unaware, that right now, I'm watching him. _She was on the verge of a gloating session, when something caught her eye. On one screen, though blurry, she could make out the outline of two people. One appeared to be larger, and better built. The other, was significantly smaller, and had a curved figure. _A man and a woman, _Opal thought. _How unsurprisingly __boring. _She stifled a yawn. _Now, where was I? Oh yes. I think I was thinking about how much better I am than Foaly. _


	7. First impressions, and Isis Nutwood

**Chapter Seven: First Impressions, and Isis Nutwood**

Lily traced the scratches 0n the pine table with her finger, pretending to ignore the heavy silence that hung in the air.

"...So you're the daughter of Holly Short?" asked Myles awkwardly.

"Yes. I am," answered Lily snappily. "Why?"

Myles was mildly irritated at Lily for not making this easy for him.

"No reason."

The two were walking around the meeting table in the conference room, Myles was almost... _stalking _Lily. First encounters were never easy, especially between a human and a wary fairy. First impressions were vital, and both of them were thinking of the other, not necessarily _kind _thoughts.

_I wish he'd just leave, _thought Lily. _This meeting couldn't __be __more awkward. Is it really this hard?_

In Myles head, he was stressing. Brother of Artemis Fowl, Myles too, possessed the disability of talking to girls. Especially elf ones, with magic who could kick his arse in a nanosecond. Myles thought he was going to faint. _Why are girls so complicated? Even though we are different species, I don't see how that changes things __dramatically__. _

In a sense, both were on the same wavelength, wishing the encounter wasn't so awkward and silent.

"Myles."

"Yes?" Myles' head looked up from his hunched position.

Lily's eyes glittered. "By any chance, do you know _who _I- I mean, _you're _going to be rescuing? On the tape, Opal said, 'Or the girl dies'. Which girl? Who?"

"Some damsel in distress," shrugged Myles. "I have no idea who."

"Oh." Said Lily, disappointed. "I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you..._Myles._"

Myles plastered a fake smile on his face, only letting his facial features relax when Lily was completely out of sight.

"Phew," He muttered. "That was close." He mentally kicked himself. _Some damsel in distress? I've never sounded so... illiterate and informal, _he thought. _Thank God she isn't coming with us. That would be hell. _He remembered her intelligent blue eyes, ivory skin, and long, wavy chestnut hair. _She was pretty, though._

Unfortunately for Lily, Myles Fowl was a master at remaining innocent, nonchalant, and unknowing, where in fact, it was the opposite.

**Fowl Manor, Dublin.**

Artemis was beginning to grow bored. He'd never admit it to Holly, but life without fairies was a lot less uninteresting. Butler entered the room, looking anxious and ruffled.

"Artemis, we've got a call from Holly. Your brother, Myles? He's in Haven right now."

"Let's go."

Walking the streets of familiar Haven, Artemis had déjà vu, flashes of the past taunting him. _I remember, when I was 25, this happened. The stares. The glares. _

"Butler, while you were on the phone to Holly, did she mention... _why _Myles was there?"

"No, I'm afraid not. She just said that your younger brother was there, and you need to get there quickly." Butler noticed Artemis's hung head. He understood the pain of being parted with a sibling. "I'm sorry, Artemis."

"I know."

"Artemis!" Holly rushed out, eager to greet him. He was tackled with a rib breaking hug.

"Holly, good to see you. I think. Five years, and six months exactly."

The elf's eyes sparkled with happiness. "This is déjà vu. Last time you were here-" She broke 0ff abruptly, sparing his feelings. Artemis took this as an opportunity to study the elf. Holly still had her slim, curvy figure, no doubt about it. But there was a change in the elf. She seemed...older. Though her nut brown skin and auburn hair was flawless, if he looked closely, there were a few more wrinkles on her face, a few streaks of grey in her hair.

"You make _me _feel young."

"Cheeky!" said Holly, lightly slapping him, with the fondness of a mother. "Butler," she nodded politely at him. "Good to see you."

"You too, Holly." The Eurasian bodyguard and elf didn't have the same connection Holly and Artemis did, but still respected each other, giving each other great courtesy.

"Come on," Holly beckoned them. "I'm sure you're eager to be reunited with your brother again."

_Eager is one word for it, _thought Artemis. They passed through the reception.

"Good morning Captain," said a female pixie behind a desk, batting her eyelashes at Artemis.

"Who is _she?_" he whispered.

"Isis Nutwood," informed Holly, shooting looks of poison at her. "You'd do well to stay away from her. Rumour has it she'll date anyone, fairy _or _human. And I mean _anyone. _Even Chix Verbil scored a few dates with her."

"Since when have you listened to rumour?"

The pixie curled a lock of bleached blonde hair around her finger, flirtily looking at Artemis. He looked trapped, like a deer in a wire cage.

"Get me out of here, Holly. _Now._"

"Okay, Okay. Give me a second." Holly tapped in a series of digits, and metallic doors slid open.

Butler cleared his throat. "Holly? I'm not sure I'm going to be able to... _fit _through this small door."

"Sorry," she apologised. "We're not used to such..._big _company. You're going to have to stay down here."

"But Artemis..."

"Will be fine," Holly reassured him. "We'll be down in a minute."

"I just need to get my brother, and we'll be finished."

Butler nodded. Holly and Artemis stepped through the door, and they slid shut.

"So... You're a bodyguard, right?" asked Isis, slowly making her advances. "You must work out a lot," she breathed.

_Hurry up, Artemis, _Butler thought desperately. He took a look at Isis, licking her glossy lips, and gulped.

**Island, Middle of the Pacific Ocean.**

"Show me Isis Nutwood," commanded Sapphire.

"Showing Isis Nutwood." A metallic voice said.

The pixie, appeared on the screen, rotating slowly. Her face, coated with thick layers of foundation, and thinly plucked eyebrows, was emotionless.

"Poor pretty rich girl," pouted Sapphire. "No-one really understands you, do they? All they see is a vain, self-obsessed girl. When you're so. Much. More." She cackled. "Naive, innocent- she'll be easy to manipulate," she muttered. "All I need now is a disguise." Her hand wavered over a wardrobe of outfits, finally selecting what she called, 'The Granny Getup'. It consisted of a long, tartan skirt, a frilled shirt, and a shawl. Sapphire tucked her white-blonde hair into an itchy curled wig, and balanced spectacles on her nose. "Watch out, Isis Nutwood. Granny's come to town."


	8. Change of Plan

**Chapter Eight: Change of Plan **

"Myles!" A shout came from outside the conference door.

"Oh, _no._" Myles groaned in frustration. _Big brother._

The door was flung open, revealing Artemis Fowl II, in all his glory. His black eyes scorched in anger. "What are you _doing _here?! You don't have a pass to get underground to Haven."

Myles rolled his eyes. "I have a friend, who hooked me up."

"What _kind _of friend?" Artemis's tone was cautious; wary.

"A dwarf."

Holly stepped out from behind him, looking uncomfortable. She never liked to get caught in the middle of things, especially when it was family.

"Captain Short." Myles bowed his head, in respect. She grimly smiled. At least he had been taught manners.

"We're going home _this instant._"

Myles didn't argue. He knew his brother when he was in a temper, and that wasn't good. Pretending to look regretful, he drooped his head and dragged his feet out. Holly looked reproachful. "You didn't need to be so harsh on him, Artemis."

"He knew what was coming to him," he growled, and swept out of the room. Holly caught his last few words. "I'll see you later."

Knowing Artemis, he would probably go back to Fowl Manor, to ponder in anger. _He'll calm down, _she thought. _Give him time, _she told herself. But his unexpectant burst of anger worried her. She'd never known him to be so... _strange. _His mood changed in a snap as soon as he saw Myles.

She pushed away that thought quickly. _I need to find Lily. I can't have any distractions._

Sapphire was growing impatient. She'd agreed to meet her mother, in a marshland on the coast of Ireland. But it was safe. No human had ever found it, due to the shield of magic that surrounded it. Peering through the fog, a silhouette of a slender, curvy woman was approaching.

"_Mother._"

"Sapphire. Come close." The mysterious mist of the fog was clearing, and through it Sapphire spied a shawl. _A shawl? That wasn't like mother. _She stood still, frozen.

"Sapphire," the voice rasped. "It is me." Opal sensed her daughter's hesitation. So it was her who came forward. Sapphire felt a rush of relief. It _was _mother. She'd recognise those striking cat-like eyes anywhere.

"I know you are curious to why I chose to wear... such a _garment._" She gestured at her shawl, the pair of brown clogs and the long, draped robes of an old lady. "It is all part of a plan. Do not worry."  
"What plan, mother?"

"Why, have you not been told? The plan to rescue Adriana. Do you think I'd let her stay in that... _polluted _place." Her front lip curled.

"Yes, mother." Sapphire bowed her head in respect. She didn't dare ask how the plan was going to work. She was in quiet awe of her mother.

"Humans. They think they know all. Especially that smarmy, _disgusting _Irish boy, _Artemis Fowl._" Sapphire heard the seething edge to Opal's voice. She had never met him, but his mother's opinion of him gave her enough to know he was bad. Not on the fairy's side. And that, her mother had told her, was why humans should cease to exist. But, of course, the council didn't allow her to.

"Dare I to ask what we're going to do, mother?"

"No. I need time to bring the plan together. But I can tell you this- Isis Nutwood, we need her. I need you to get her for me. Can you do that?"

"Of course, mother. I'll leave at dawn."

"Good."

Sapphire turned to leave, but changed her mind, swivelling on her heel. "Mother. I have something to tell you," she said, her head ducked.

"Speak, child."

"Before I heard you had come up with a plan- I had, concocted one myself. I left a message for the LEP. Saying I had a hostage they needed. It was a bluff, but they took it seriously. Now... the LEP are leaving for the Fowl Manor. They wish to negotiate with Artemis Fowl. They're after Adriana, too." She looked up to see her mother. Opal's eyes were blazing with anger. They flashed red, but quickly turned a shade of cool blue.

"That was stupid. Stupid and impulsive. But perhaps... the LEP there will be better than I had hoped. I had planned to send Isis Nutwood to rescue Adriana, so if she's stupid enough to be caught, she'll be the one to take the blame. With the LEP there, Isis will be taken into custody. Rumours will spread like wildfire. A traitor in their midst? People won't know who to trust, and with all the panic, _then _we'll strike."

Sapphire listened to this with quiet satisfaction. Mother would reward her _now. _

"You've done well, Sappphire. Now... you know what to do." Opal gestured to the mist shrouding them. "Go."

s


	9. A Quick Update (On Everything)

**A Quick Update...**

OK, so I realise I haven't updated in a while, and to all the people who follow me, I am sorry. I got side-tracked, and I think you'll agree school basically takes up ALL of your time. I'll make an effort to finish uncompleted fanfics, _especially _my Artemis Fowl 'Future' one. It's been begging to finish for ages.

And since I've got a week of Christmas holidays left, I thought I should take it as an opportunity to do that.

Meanwhile, I got hooked onto Sherlock and I'll be writing a Sherlock/Molly fanfic, so look out for that!

Ta-ra!

-Lettizz


	10. A Phone Call and a Rescue

**Chapter Ten: A Phone Call and a Rescue**

The LEP forces went into panic mode. No reason, whatsoever. "What did you do with her, Fowl?" Growled Kelp.

Artemis raised his hands in defence. "She's escaped. This has nothing to do with me."

"She..._escaped_? You know people, or for that matter, _fairies _don'tjust 'escape' from Fowl Manor. She had help."

"Perhaps." He was still considering this.

"Her sister. It was Sapphire, wasn't it?" An LEP officer asked the question everyone had been secretly dreading.

"Opal could have helped, too. That elf is as slippery as an eel. This was perfect for her."

"_No._ Opal didn't help. Sapphire, perhaps. But not Opal. Someone needed to keep an eye on things, watch over."

"Are you blind?!" The captain stared at him in disbelief. "This is the work of a fairy that _knows what she's _doing. Made for Opal."

Myles had a sudden brainwave. "Brother," he said, wincing at the word. "We have CCTV footage. If we just find the recording of today, and-"

"Rewind it back a few hours ago? I considered that. But the tapes have been smashed, ripped apart. Someone knew what we might of done to find the culprit."

"Someone clever."

Artemis tapped his chin with a slender finger. "-Or, someone easily manipulated. Now, who do we know like that?"

Lily was in the middle of preventing a goblin raid of a warehouse, blasting the creatures to ashes when her communicator rang. _Perfect, _she thought sarcastically. _Just the time. _Another wave of goblins was coming, and, she calculated they'd be here in minutes. Her tracker was filled with glowing red dots, heading towards the warehouse she was in. Pressing herself up against the wall, she answered the call.

"Lily Short."

"Lily, how nice to hear from you," came the smooth voice at the end of the line.

"I don't have much time, Fowl. Speak quickly." Although her mother and Artemis Fowl were friends, she keenly disliked him. She had reason to. It was a bit suspicious, a 'criminal mastermind' all of a sudden _changing_ to the good side to help them. If the LEP had taught her something, it was never to trust criminals. Her mother might have given him the benefit of the doubt, but she didn't trust so easily.

"Adriana's gone. Escaped-"

"I thought no-one escaped from _Fowl Manor,_" Lily mocked him.

There was an irritated sigh. "You have precisely one minute and thirty two seconds until those goblins hit you, and you want to _mock me_?"

Her mouth dropped. "How did you-"

"Look up."

Overhead, was a whirring helicopter. Not the fairy's choice of travel, helicopters were too noisy and drew too much attention. Obviously Artemis had insisted.

"Right. Adriana. What happened?"

"Escaped. I told you. But here's the twist- we think someone helped her. Not her sister or her mother, but someone easy to manipulate, hidden in our side."

"Are you suggesting a spy?"

"Maybe."

She scoffed. "It's never 'maybe' with you, it's always _yes _or _no._"

"We suspect Isis Nutwood. She's in questioning. Now, hop in or you'll be crushed."

This time it wasn't the voice coming from her phone. It was the voice of Artemis Fowl, right beside her. He had one hand on the helicopter, hanging on, and the other hand outstretched. She thought she saw a speck of kindness in those blue-black eyes of his. But, with Artemis Fowl you could never be sure. She took his hand and hopped in, the helicopter soaring up into the air as the goblins finally reached them, howling with anger.

**A/N: I apologise for the short chapters! I honestly don't know what's come over me... I've started recently attempting to update every 1/2 days, so look out for new chapters!**


End file.
